Measurement systems as well as methods for testing a device under test such as a base station or a mobile user equipment, for instance a mobile phone, a tablet or any other suitable mobile end device, are known in the state of the art wherein different characteristics of the device under test can be tested appropriately.
Depending on the telecommunication standard used by the device under test, different characteristics are more important to be tested than other ones. For instance, new telecommunication standards such as the fifth generation wireless system, abbreviated by 5G, requires fast communication between the respective participants, for example communication in real time. Accordingly, different characteristics of a device under test to be used in a 5G telecommunication standard are of interest than the characteristics of a device under test used in the 4G telecommunication standard, for instance response times, reaction times and/or processing times.
So far, the devices under test are tested by so-called conducted measurements in order to verify the respective characteristics of the device under test used in the 4G telecommunication standard. However, this type of measurement cannot be used for testing a device under test with respect to the 5G telecommunication standard, for example for testing the characteristics being of interest.